


What you see, isn't always the truth

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis loses a bet but he doesn't expect it to end in Harry Styles hitting on him.





	What you see, isn't always the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupcakeL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeL/gifts).



> Thank you to my friend Chastity for editing and telling me how to improve the fic!   
> and thank you to my friend Lena for helping coming up with the idea, this fic is for you!

Louis’ eye itches. He starts to move his hand up to rub it but before he can Zayn slaps it away. 

“Don’t rub your eye, you’re going to ruin your makeup.”

“Whose bright idea was this anyway,” Louis grumbles. “I mean, I didn’t think you guys would actually take this seriously.”

“Mate,” Niall says. “When have we ever not taken a bet seriously?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t this time,” Louis replies. “This is so weird.”

“It’s not our fault you lost the bet, Louis,” Zayn says as he puts the finishing touches on his eyes. “Now you just have to deal with the consequences of your cockiness.”

Louis huffs and leans back against the chair while Zayn starts putting something onto his cheekbones. “Where did you learn to do makeup anyway?”

Zayn smirks. “You don’t remember Veronica?”

Louis laughs. “How could I forget?”

Veronica is Zayn’s drag persona, he once lost a bet similar to this one, he had to perform at a drag competition and came in second place. It was a proper good time. Louis loves University life. He’s always had fun going to school here, now It’s his last semester and he’s going to make the best of it, even if he has to lose a bet or two. Niall and Zayn have a year left, the perks of being younger than him.

Throughout their years of wonderful friendship, they’ve always made the most ridiculous bets to liven up their lives. The stakes are always high. This time it was Louis’ cockiness that made him lose, a huge bummer. He made a bet against Niall that he could easily win at beer pong after each of them took 3 tequila shots. Safe to say, he lost the bet. Now, here he is with Zayn doing his makeup while Niall goes through the dresses he bought at the local thrift shop. 

This is their third and last time this week, they’re making a facebook profile for Louis’ drag persona, Louise Williams. Nobody can know that she’s really Louis. They’ve taken dozens of pictures of him in different outfits. He doesn’t even know how Zayn’s able to change his appearance so wildly. When he looks in the mirror as Louise, he really does look like a woman, and an attractive one at that. If Louis wasn’t gay, he’d probably fuck himself.

He’s shaken out of his train of thought when a dress is flung into his face. Niall’s found the right one, then. He gets up and puts it on. It is a yellow sundress, casual but fancy enough. He stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks good, even without the wig. Speaking of, “Where’s Liam? Wasn’t he supposed to be here with the wig an hour ago?”

Zayn nods. “He got held up, he should be here soon though.”

“Good.”

They sit around and chat for a while until Liam bursts into the flat and puts a box on the table. “I got the wig!”

Louis sits up and takes the box, opening it to reveal a curly haired wig, slightly shorter than the other he’d been using. It puts it on and looks in the mirror. He’s officially a woman now. 

“Well lads,” Louis says. “Let’s get to it.”

\---

Louis walks into the library intending to write his stupid english essay. Why he’d need to get a secondary degree to go with his drama one just to become a drama teacher he had no idea, but he supposes it makes sense. He sits down at a table in the corner and settles down.

He gives up after about 15 minutes of staring blankly at the word document. In a fit of desperation and boredom he decides to check the stupid Facebook he made with the lads a month ago. 

He opens the page and sees he’s gotten about 10 friend requests. One of which is Harry Styles. Louis smiles, the lads must’ve told him about this page. He accepts the request and scrolls through his feed for a few minutes until a message pops up.

**Harry Styles:** I haven’t seen you around Uni, are you new? X

Louis raises an eyebrow but shrugs and replies. 

**Louise Williams:** No, I’ve been around.

**Harry Styles:** It’s a shame I haven’t noticed you then, you’re really pretty. X

Louis blinks at the screen in confusion. Doesn’t he know that Louise Williams is Louis? He wasn’t there when the whole ordeal went down since he was on a family vacation but surely he knew about this. Louis decides to just go along with whatever Harry’s doing.

**Louise Williams:** You’re pretty cute yourself. X

**Harry Styles:** Are you single?

Okay now Louis is definitely confused. Is Harry flirting with him for real or is he just joking around? 

Harry’s straight. He had a one night stand with a woman just a week ago at some frat party that they went to. He’s got a huge crush on Lana Del Rey. Surely he wouldn’t hit on Louis like this? Louis sighs and goes along with it, for now.

**Harry Styles:** I’m sorry if that was too straightforward

**Louise Williams:** It’s okay, yes I am single. 

**Louise Williams:** Are you?

**Harry Styles:** Definitely.

**Harry Styles:** What are you studying?

**Louise Williams:** Drama. You?

**Harry Styles:** Law.

Louis is convinced now. Harry definitely doesn’t know that Louise is Louis. He decides to have some fun with it until he meets Harry in person next, doesn’t hurt to flirt back a bit while he can. He’s always had a crush on Harry so he might as well do it now.

**Louise Williams:** Are you busy?

**Harry styles:** Not at all. xx

**Louise Williams:** Can I ask you a personal question?

**Harry Styles:** Go ahead. Xx

**Louise Williams:** Aren’t you straight?

**Harry Styles:** Very straight, baby xx

Louis blinks at the screen and takes a minute to think. Harry clearly has no idea that he’s talking to him. Sometimes he forgets that Harry’s the straight guy in their group and it saddens him. Maybe he can have a bit of fun with this until he meets Harry next.

**Louise Williams:** Just checking xx

**Harry Styles:** How about you?

**Louise Williams:** I’m very into men, don’t worry.

Louis wasn’t lying. He was basically just being himself, and the pictures on the Facebook were of him, just a modified version where he had long hair, make up, a padded bra and more curves than he actually had. It’s not his fault that Harry actually believes it to be an actual woman, now is it?

**Harry Styles:** What’s your type?

Wow, Harry’s wasn’t holding anything back. Louis remembers him complaining about not getting laid as often as he’d like the last time they hung out. He just didn’t realise he was this desperate for a hook up that he’d find a girl online and chat her up. 

**Louise Williams:** You fit that type pretty well. You’re very hot, especially your muscles.

**Harry Styles:** You like my muscles?

**Louise Williams:** oh yeah, they’re hot. You’re hot.

**Harry Styles:** I think you’re very hot too, just my type. Your ass in those jeans.

Louis smirked. His ass hadn’t been padded in those jeans. He had padded a bit to make his hips a bit more pronounced but in those pictures where he wore the jeans, he hadn’t padded his ass. It was his best feature, and apparently Harry agreed.

**Louise Williams:** I’d say it’s my best feature.

**Harry Styles:** I agree. 

**Louise Williams:** I’ve gotta do. 

**Louise Williams:** I’ll definitely be talking to you again, hottie. Xx

**Harry Styles:** I’m looking forward to it. xx

\----

Louis walked into the pub after a very long day of essay writing. He looked around until he saw Zayn, Harry and Niall sitting at one of the tables in the back. He went to the bar and got himself a beer before he joined them at their table.

He slid in next to Zayn, across from Niall and Harry. “Hey, lads. How’s it going?”

Zayn put his arm around Louis lazily. “Harry says he’s talking to some hot chick online.”

Louis tried not to blush and took a sip of his beer. “Who’s the girl?”

“That reminds me,” Harry got out his phone. “I haven’t shown you guys her picture.”

Louis spilled beer down the front of his shirt. “Oh fuck, hold that thought, Harry, don’t show us until I get back. Zayn come with me for a smoke.”

Zayn followed after him into the smoking area and lit up. “What’s up with you?”

“It’s the chick Harry’s chatting up,” Louis said. “We know her.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Louis replied. “Louise Williams.”

Zayn blinked at him. “You?”

“Yeah. You didn’t tell him about it?”

Zayn shook his head before promptly bursting into laughter. “This is literally the best thing that’s ever happened. I can’t wait to see his reaction when he finds out!”

Louis giggled along with him. “Don’t tell him,  I actually have an idea for a fun prank to pull on him.”

“I’m listening.”

“So, Harry has a crush on Louise,” Louis said. “So what if i arrange a date, show up in drag and then in the middle of it I comment about it being hot in there or something and take off my wig and that’s how we reveal that Louise is actually a man. Me.”

“That’s actually brilliant,” Zayn exclaimed excitedly. “Let me text Niall and Liam the plan so neither of them spoil it.”

“Perfect.”

Zayn quickly shot off a text and then walked back inside the bar. Louis followed after him and they slid back into their seats. “So, why don’t you show us this hot piece of a woman you’re into!”

“She’s so hot,” Harry said and brought out his phone to show them. He pulled up a picture of Louise mirror ass selfie. “Her ass is to die for.”

There was silence as Niall seemed to realise what the text message was about and he cackled. Harry looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Niall waved him off. “Nothing, just didn’t figure you for an ass man.”

Harry just shrugged and continued showing them more pictures. 

“Say Harry,” Zayn said. “Why don’t you just ask her out?”

“You know what?” Harry replied with a smile. “I’m gonna do that. When I get home I’ll text her and then ask her out.”

“I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Louis said.

The plan was in motion.

\----

Louis got home and immediately took his clothes off to crawl into bed. He took out his laptop and placed it on his lap while he logged onto the Louise profile. He was delighted to see that he had a message from Harry already.

**Harry Styles:** Hey xx

**Louise Williams:** Hey Harry, What are you up to?

**Harry Styles:** Not much. Just took a shower.

**Louise Williams:** Does that mean you’re naked?

**Harry Styles:** Maybe. Xx

**Louise Williams:** That’s hot.

**Harry Styles:** You’re hot. 

**Harry Styles:** Speaking of, do you wanna go out with me next friday night   


**Louise Williams:** I’d love to.

**Harry Styles:** Amazing. Pick you up at 7?

**Louise Williams:** You can pick me up at the subway station close to downtown.

**Harry Styles:** Perfect. I’ll see you there.

**Louise Williams:** Looking forward to it. Xx

\----

Louis walked up the stairs of the subway station where they’d arranged to meet. He was dressed in a red dress, see through tights and black heels. The outfit was finished off with a stylish, yet warm leather jacket that Zayn has found in his closet. His makeup was done expertly and his hair (wig) was wavy down to his chest. He looked hot and the dress was definitely accentuating his ass perfectly.

They had made sure to make him extra feminine tonight. Not only had he been padded, put on fake eyelashes and waxed _everywhere,_ but Zayn had dragged him to the bathroom and promptly told him to get his dick out so they could tuck it. Louis had been scandalized but he hadn’t argued. He was very confused because while it was uncomfortable it didn't really hurt.

Zayn had warned him that getting aroused later might make it hurt, since his dick was literally glued back with tape, but Louis’ not worried for the moment. Why did he have to tuck if he was wearing a dress anyway? He didn’t understand but Zayn had just told him it was all a part of the illusion. He’d shrugged and agreed since Zayn performs as Veronica on the occasional drag night. He was a professional.

So there he was, waiting for Harry to pick him up while he looked like the hottest woman you could ever see. He'd even been catcalled by some guys who walked past him earlier, it had been flattering but annoying. He was glad he didn't have to deal with this on a daily basis. He'd have to buy his mother and sister some flowers after this. And Zayn, too, if he's honest.

“Hey, you Louise?” Harry asked as he jogged up the stairs to meet him. Louis gave a flirtatious smile and nodded prettily.

Harry whistled. “You're really beautiful tonight, I must say.”

Louis cleared his throat to prepare the feminine voice he and Zayn had practiced for an hour before he left for the date, hopefully Harry wouldn’t recognise his voice with the amount of effort he went into to disguise it. He could probably master being a voice actor after this. “Thank you, you look really good, yourself.”

“Thank you.” Harry said with a slight blush staining his cheeks. He was wearing a headscarf to pull back the curls from his face, a pink polka dot shirt buttoned down so the top of his butterfly tattoo was on display, and tight black jeans paired with his favorite gold chelsea boots.

Harry put his arm around Louis’ shoulders and they started walking. Louis was dreading the time he’d have to reveal that he’s a man. He really was crushing on Harry, and it was difficult to have Harry be attracted to him with all this fake shit covering his real self up. He took a deep breath. “So, I was thinking pizza?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said. “Like you.”

Louis groaned and that earned him a funny look. Shit, he forgot to disguise his voice with the groan. Fuck he hoped Harry didn’t recognize him now, because he’d heard Louis groan a lot during their fifa matches, and their football matches. Okay, he groaned a lot, sue him.

“So, Harry,” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “How did you find me on Facebook?”

“We’ve got a lot of mutual friends,” Harry replied. “You’re friends with all my best friends, so I added you. It’s just a plus that you’re so pretty.”

“You flatter me.”

“It’s hard not to, when you look like that.”

Louis couldn’t help the blush that went all the way up to his ears. God, he wished he could just lean up and kiss him and tug on his curls and have him moan in his mouth and then maybe he’d end up with his back to the wall and Harry’s tongue in his mouth and-

He was shaken out of his train of thoughts when they arrived at the pizza place their uni friends frequented. It was the best pizza in town, and they lived by it during exam weeks. 

They sat down across from each other at a tiny table in the corner after ordering. 

“Your pizza order is the same as my best mate’s.” Harry said.

Louis choked on his water and coughed in what he hoped was a feminine manner, but was probably just embarrassing. “Sorry, water went down wrong.”

“It’s okay.” Harry patted him on the back gently and Louis felt so awkward. 

“So, you said your best mate has the same order as me? Is he as fit as me?” Louis asked. “No, wait don’t answer that, it’s a weird question to ask.”

Harry shook his head. “No, not at all. His name is Louis and even though I’m straight it doesn’t mean I’m blind. Louis is very fit.”

Louis coughed for the second time that evening. This date was going horribly bad. He couldn’t do this. Harry was looking at him with concern etched in his features and he couldn’t do this. He took a deep breath and went back to his regular speaking voice. “I can’t do this.”

Harry’s eyebrows went all the way up to his hairline. “Excuse me?”

“I said I can’t do this,” Louis said. “I’m not Louise Williams. It’s me. Louis.”

Harry just blinked at him. Not comprehending anything. 

Louis sighed. He got up and grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him into the men’s bathroom. After he closed and locked the door behind them he turned back to Harry.

“It’s Louis, your best mate,” Louis said. “You don’t recognise my voice.”

“What?”

Louis didn’t understand why it was so hard for Harry to fucking understand. He looked in the mirror behind Harry and then he understood. He still looked like a woman. He sighed and took off his wig. 

Harry’s mouth went slack. “But how?”

“Hazza sometimes you’re the dumbest dickhead alive,” Louis started. “I lost a bet a few months ago and the guys dressed me up like this and took a bunch of pictures over the course of like 3 days and made that facebook profile. Then you added me and didn’t know it was me so Zayn and I decided to prank you. You go on a date thinking I’m Louise and then after the meal I was to reveal that it’s actually me, but I just can’t fucking do this to you when you’re looking at me like _that_ and hitting on me and I’ve got a fucking crush on you the size of fucki-”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing onto his and he gasped in surprise, which gave Harry enough momentum to slip his tongue into his mouth and he moaned. Harry’s hands were on his ass and his tongue was in his mouth. The moment caught up with him and it took all of his strength to push him away.

Louis was breathless. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I’ve wanted to for a long time,” Harry said. “But I didn’t know how to approach you and you all thought I was straight anyway but I really like you.”

“Then why did you go on a date with Louise?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I knew it was you the whole time, Louis.”

Louis just blinked at him in confusion. “Then how did you manage to look so shocked at me revealing myself to you?”

“I wanted to hear what you’d say to explain yourself.” 

“So you pretended to be shocked?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Like I said, I wanted to hear what you had to say.”

Louis looked at him for a minute, letting his thoughts come back to him. Then he groaned and grabbed the front of Harry’s shirt, dragging him roughly into a deep kiss.


End file.
